The Griffindor
by Cedric-the-real-intertain
Summary: Please reveiw this! I just put it out this is not like me because usually my friends at school read my stuff first but i need yall to read this.Trust me its worth it!
1. The Capture

The Griyffindor  
Chapter 1 The Capture  
"Go, run get away from the house don't look back!" "Mom. No I want to go with you!" "You can't. Now go!" Boom! The house collapsed with a green light shadowing the remains. He was dreaming, right it would be over soon none of it is really happening. "It can be, it just can't." he kept telling himself. A shadowy figure was now hovering over the house. And, for some odd be scary feeling, he knew who it was.  
  
He started walking toward the woods. And yet again he saw something that he could recognize but, could not figure out why. He heard a loud scream but didn't look back. Now, breaking into a run, he maneuvered around the dark scary forest like it was his bedroom. He seems to have been here before. "Where am I, where am I!" he heard his mind screaming at him.  
  
He stopped. Something was coming for him. He could here the footsteps of whatever it was running behind him. Running again, the foot steps were getting louder. He tripped, on a root he supposed. The footsteps where getting closer, and then they stopped. "Ahhh there you are. I've been hoping to meet up with you many times before." "Sir shouldn't we kill him after we catch the rest of them?" "Be quiet Wormtail! I well kill him now!  
  
"Oh how I've longed to do this so many times and now that I have the chance..." who ever it was had stopped in mid sentence. "He doesn't want to kill me." Cedric thought as he lied there, motionless. "I want to do it more!" at this the man standing over him yelled two words, there was a green flash and then he woke up.  
  
************************************************************************ 


	2. The Last Day Of Summer

Chapter 2 The Last Day of Summer!  
Cedric was a very tall dark and hansom young man. He was 5'3 with brown eyes. He never really had shown much magical talent when he did manage to make something magical happen. Everybody in his, large, family was hoping that he was going to get to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a school for young wizards and witches. Well everyone except Ricky, his oldest sibling. Ricky was a prefect at Hogwarts and he knew that if Cedric went to Hogwarts he would be placed in Slytherin house, where all of the Snape's that had gone to Hogwarts were put.  
  
The reason, that everyone most suspected, was there father Serveus Snape. Professor Snape is a teacher at Hogwarts. He himself was in Slytherin house when he was at Hogwarts (waaaaayyyyy back in the day). But the reason Ricky did not want Cedric to go to Hogwarts and be put in Slytherin was he knew that Cedric (Ced), Laura (Yuffie), Linda, and Cedric's twin sister Cho would goof-of all the time.  
  
Cho was also going to Hogwarts for the first time this year. She was a very pretty girl about 5'2 with beautiful blue eyes. Unlike Cedric she had shown a lot of magical talent. When ever anyone got her too mad (this was usually done by Cedric) she would do a different spells. She had one time managed to make Cedric's hair turn blue! Cedric like this after he got out of shock.  
  
"Everyone down stairs now!" Snape yelled up the stairs. Everyone except Cedric came down stairs. He was up in his room tying a letter on his dragon Sora's leg, to which I can't tell you that yet. "Cedric get down here now!" Snape yelled. Everyone was use to Cedric being the last one to come down stairs and then getting scowled at by Snape. "Okay, today we are going to Diagon Alley! I want no trouble making or anything of a bad sort!" at this he looked at, what all of them called the terrible twins." If I leave you in a store to buy something or anything like that, and I find out from anyone that you have been misbehaving then you will have to sit with me on the train, and listen to the teachers talk about all those boring things!"  
  
"Yes sir." Everyone except Cedric said. Instead he said," Dose, hmmmm lets just say having a dragon fly to you fall under the category of making trouble?" then he shrugged his shoulders. "Hmmmm lets see...YES! By the way I need to talk to you two. In the living room now." The three of them walked into the dining room. "You two are the last Snape's to go to Hogwarts and I don't want you to disgrace our bad name. That means do not, I repeat do not talk to the Grifyindors. DO I make myself clear?" 


	3. Back To Diagon Alley

Chapter 3 Back to Diagon Alley  
"Cedric well you are so kind to go get the floo powder out of the cumbered?" Cedric walked into the kitchen and got the floo powder. "Thank you. Alright, you first then." Cedric walked into the huge fireplace and yelled "DIAGON ALLEY!" Then was a spinning sensation then he hit the ground stepped out of the fire and he was in Diagon Alley.  
  
He waited for everyone else to come through then they started heading for the Flourish and Blots. To get there things for Hogwarts. As they entered a blond haired boy came around the corner. "Draco!" Ricky yelled. The boy turned around and Cedric recognized him from a magazine with his father Lucius Malfoy. As the words past through him mind the devil himself came around the corner to what all the yelling was about.  
  
"Serveus, nice to see you..again." Snape's face went white and his lip curled up. "Hello Lucius. Nice to see you..again too." They shook hands and then engaged in conversation. Cedric tapped on Cho's shoulder and pointed to all the gizmos and gadgets. They walked off sneaking around every corner until they were way out of site. "So, what dose this do?" Cedric picked up a very weird looking thing," Here's the on switch!" "No Ced don't touch that!" It was too late. A loud screeching sound came out. Cho pressed the button again and it stopped.  
  
As he put it back a tall girl came around the corner," What was that?" "Nothing that was your business!" Cedric snapped back. "Ced! Sorry about him. He's a little annoying. But anyways, I'm Cho and that's Cedric" "I'm Jessica. Nice to meet you, I think." "Are you a first year too?" "Yes."  
  
Laura, Linda and Ricky came running around the corner. "I told you Linda! Where are my ten sickles?" Laura said as they looked at the three of them. "Okay here." Linda gloomily pulling ten sickles out of her bag "What are you three doing?" Ricky said looking at Cedric. "None of your business!" "Wait till we get to Hogwarts and you still have that tongue!" "Look Ricky, just because I'm a trouble maker, as dad likes to call it doesn't mean that...oh wait yes it dose. Never mind."  
  
Everyone looked at him with a blank stare, except Cho she just walked off with him. As they rounded the corner Cedric ran straight into Draco. "Watch it! You better if you want to stay alive!" "Don't talk to me like that!" "Do you know who I." "I know who you are and I don't care who son you are or how rich you are, don't talk to me like that!" As he walks on pass Cedric he bumped his shoulder on Ced's. 


	4. Off To Hogwarts

Chapter 4 Off To Hogwarts  
Cedric awoke the next morning with a loud bang. It turned out that everyone was already awake and they were packing for Hogwarts. But he had already did it the previous morning (he thought this was very smart)! He got out of bed and went down stairs. He looked out the window, and Sora was back so he ran outside. He looked at Sora and saw that there was a letter on his leg. While he read it he feed Sora some scraps from breakfast.  
  
"Okay people its time to leave!" Snape yelled," We have a lot to do today come on." Everybody rushed down stairs and into the car. "I can't wait!" Laura said. "Me neither!" Cedric agreed," But, I never understood why us magic folk didn't just make our own train station? I mean isn't it silly that we risk being figured out." "You'll never understand." "Shut up Ricky I was talking to dad!"  
  
To Be Continued 


	5. Trouble On the Train

Chapter 5 Trouble On The Train  
As Cedric walked around the train he saw in every compartment that they were full. As he reached the last compartment, the teachers compartment, he noticed that his father was talking to various strangers he had never seen before. "Dad? Can I sit in here?" Cedric asked as here entered. Snape shot him a nasty look, which changed into a crooked smile "Why yes Cedric. Let me introduce your new professors-""No that's fine tha- ""Oh don't be silly sit down."  
  
Snape pushed him into the seat next to him and started saying various names at him as he reached Professor Lupin Cedric heard a voice far in his head said, "You know what's going to happen to him? You remember me don't you? Guy N. Yourhead! I'm here to give you another vision!" Oh yeah I forgot to tell you something, Cedric has these visions nothing big really in till he has them.  
  
As Cedric came back to his senses he stared at Professor Lupin as all the other teachers were introduced. As the train came to a sudden halt everyone picked one there stuff and got prepared to leave.  
  
Ricky walked into the compartment and started talking really fast," Dad something ran in front of the train and made us stop we are half way there though!" As Brian was talking Cedric noticed a strange look on Professor Lupin's face. "Do they know what it is yet?" Cedric said thinking that he could worry Lupin a little more. "Of course not stupid" "Ricky, don't talk to your brother like that!"  
  
"We teachers better go check it out, don't you think so Severus?" Lupin blurted out. "Yes I do. Ricky, Cedric stay here. I mean it don't move a muscle!" As Snape exited the room Cedric looked out the window. "Having fun sucking up to the teachers?" "Was not!" "Was to!" "Shut up you @$$hole!" "I'm telling on you!" "Prep." "Wait till we get to-"  
  
Ricky was stopped as the train started to flip onto its side. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" they screamed together. 


End file.
